Oculto no tempo
by Mama King
Summary: "Sua vida se tornou algo monótono e cheio de infelicidade, no entanto há sempre alguém que se encarrega de dar aquilo que você precisa." /Tradução/by:Katarina-Hatake


_Outra tradução, -chora de emoção- espero que gostem!_

_Bom, dessa vez a fic original era em espanhol. Então como já é de praxe, se encontrarem erros, me avisem. _

_A fic é da fofa Katarina-Hatake, amei as fics dela, recomendo todas. Gostei principalmente dessa one. Vocês vão ver o porque logo, logo. _

_A fic **não é minha,** e Naruto **não é meu. _itachi eu te amo_**_

_Resumo básico:_

_**Sinopse:** "Sua vida se tornou algo monótono e cheio de infelicidade, no entanto há sempre alguém que se encarrega de dar aquilo que você precisa." _

_**Titulo original: **Oculto en el tiempo _

_**Autora: Katarina-Hatake**_

_**Shipper:** NaruSaku  
><em>

_**Gênero**__**:** Romance/Drama_

_**Rated:** K+_

_Boa leitura! *-*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oculto no tempo.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Nós muitas vezes cometemos erros no amor, frequentemente dolorosos, frequentemente infelizes, mas sou eu quem viveu e não um personagem fictício, criado por meu orgulho."<em>

_George Sand._

* * *

><p>- 0 -<p>

Natal ... Data especial que pode ser atribuído muitos significados, para muitos, significa ter os melhores dos presentes, viagens, festas... A desculpa perfeita para ficar bêbado e comemorar sem retaliação.

Esquecendo assim o real sentido da data, que é compartilhar com a família, amigos e entes queridos... Uma data de união.

Infelizmente para Sakura Haruno não era o mesmo, pois era nada mais nada menos do que um dia qualquer, em um mês qualquer. Estas festas perderam significado para ela há muito tempo, e não foi por não tentar, por mais difícil que fosse ela tentou inúmeras vezes manter o espírito natalino. Sempre percebendo que era um desperdício de tempo, seu marido sempre a deixou sozinha, o seu trabalho e negócios eram mais importantes do que ela.

Ela sorriu ironicamente, Sasuke sempre foi um homem de atitude reservada e retraída, mas agora praticamente passava por ela e a ignorava completamente. Desde o seu casamento não tinha passado um Natal juntos, ela sempre se esforçou para fazer um jantar perfeito, porém ele não aparecia.

Cinco anos nesse mesmo ritual e continuou a fazê-lo com a esperança de que em algum momento ele iria aparecer, sem obter nenhum resultado. Ela contemplava a queda dos flocos de neve, o branco cobrindo o topo das árvores e as portas das casas, olhou para o reflexo de seu rosto pela janela borrada, seus olhos jade pareciam tristes, e sua expressão não parecia melhor.

Fazer um jantar de Natal com a ilusão de que seu marido se lembraria que existia era realmente patético, se casou muito apaixonada por esse homem e pensou que tudo seria diferente com a convivência

Erro! Um grande e terrível erro.

Desde o início de seu compromisso sabia que ele não a amava, que só fez isso por causa da pressão de seus pais para manter a fusão de suas empresas, porque precisavam de um vínculo mais forte do que amizade. Um casamento. E essa foi a desculpa para que a comprometessem com ele, mas qualquer plano de aproximação foi frustrado, já que Sasuke sempre mostrou que não sentia nada a mais que carinho por ela.

Ao contrário do que acontecia com... Com "ele". Que sempre mostrou o quanto se preocupava, o quanto a amava, e ela o desprezou. Sem a menor cerimônia, sem carinho. Agora se dava conta do erro que cometeu ao deixar escapar o único homem que realmente a amou.

Amarrou seus longos cabelos cor de rosa num rabo de cavalo, arruinando duas horas gastas no salão de beleza, limpou as lágrimas que passaram a cair de seus olhos e olhou para as chamas que eram produzidas na lareira

O soar da campainha lhe tirou de seus pensamentos depressivos, bufou em sinal de cansaço.

— Quem pode ser? - Perguntou e relutantemente saiu do sofá, indo para a porta e abriu-a

... Ninguém foi encontrado, apenas ouviu o som da ventania cortar o silêncio e o frio atingir o seu rosto

— Mas que diabos...? - Disse olhando para baixo e percebendo um envelope vermelho, que estava no pequeno tapete que adornava a entrada de sua casa.

Ela o pegou e voltou para a casa, sem saber que olhos vermelhos a observavam.

* * *

><p>Sentou-se no sofá, pronta para saber quem havia lhe mandando aquele envelope, mas não tinha remetente. Tirou de dentro do envelope um pequeno papel que parecia um pergaminho, não prestou muita atenção e encontrou escrito somente um endereço.<p>

Sakura franziu a testa, conhecia o lugar, percebeu que na parte de baixo do bilhete havia uma pequena observação.

_Venha para este endereço às 8:00 horas._

A confusão invadiu seu rosto, embora seus olhos jade, se dirigissem para o relógio de pulso eram 06:45, levaria pelo menos uma hora para chegar no lugar combinado com a quantidade de neve que caia na cidade. Ela deu de ombros, não perderia nada por ir.

Colocou suas sapatilhas, pegou seu casaco, bolsa e as chaves do seu carro, depois saiu de sua casa, pronta para descobrir quem havia enviado o bilhete.

* * *

><p>Bastou caminhar ao longo do caminho de neve, até que finalmente chegou a uma estrutura metálica semelhante à de um museu, foi a poucos metros, mas... Ela parou ao contemplar a figura masculina que estava à sua frente, uma luz fraca no local permitiu visualizar a silhueta coberta por um casaco preto além de seu cabelo loiro. O homem estava se afastando lentamente.<p>

O homem loiro sentiu sua presença e decidiu virar-se, ele a viu ali, em pé, o olhando de forma assustada.

Sakura prendeu a respiração quando viu aqueles olhos azuis, aqueles olhos que sempre a miravam de forma doce e amorosa. Ele ainda tinha aquele olhar mesmo com o passar dos anos... Seu coração disparou e seus olhos jade brilhavam em descrença.

— Naruto... - sussurrou com um misto de admiração e alegria, ele sorriu, como só ele sabia, provocando-lhe um pequeno rubor em suas bochechas.

— Olá, Sakura. - Sua voz soava mais grave do que recordava, sua figura seguia atlética e seu rosto era muito mais atrativo do que se recordava, parecia que os anos haviam o favorecido muito mais do que a ela

Naruto podia ouvir o som ritmado do coração de Sakura ,observou sua figura graciosa, seu rosto continua a ser tão lindo e seus cabelos ainda continuavam lisos e sedosos. Ele a amava desde o momento em que a viu naquele parque, se aproximou dela com moderação e sutilmente acariciou seu rosto, sua pele cremosa lhe e fina lhe transmitia o calor que seu corpo necessitava

— Você me enviou o bilhete - Isso não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação da rosada, que não se opôs à carícia do loiro. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, a essência dela o intoxicava, por ela havia esperado durante anos desde a sua existência neste mundo.

Ela cheirava a jasmim.

— Por quê? - Ela perguntou em um sussurro, sua voz era fraca. Ela olhou para o lado evitando os olhos azuis de Naruto que tão profundamente a examinavam.

— Porque, apesar do tempo e das circunstâncias... Eu ainda amo você. - Pacientemente respondeu, sorrindo com ternura. Sakura rapidamente voltou seu olhar para Naruto e os olhos azuis não mentiram, o seu modo de olhar era o mesmo que no momento... Quando ela se recusou...

— Eu sou uma mulher casada. - Foi tudo o que podia dizer, Naruto riu tão incrivelmente baixo e sexy, a fazendo corar novamente.

— Mas não feliz. - O loiro replicou calmamente, organizando algumas mechas rosadas que escaparam do rabo de cavalo, devido à pequena brisa que eclodiu no momento. Ela olhou para ele com espanto, _como ele sabia?_ — Eu sei por que seus olhos me dizem. - Ele disse, _talvez soubesse ler mentes_?

Ele pegou sua face com as duas mãos numa suave carícia e foi até ela roçando os lábios, foi um toque lento e quente, seu coração se acelerou e um pequeno calor nasceu na boca de seu estômago.

Ela colocou suas pequenas mãos sobre o peito másculo, correspondendo a caricia, seu beijo era doce e terno, livre de aspereza e severidade não era como os beijos de... Sasuke ...

Eles se separaram por falta de ar, suas respirações eram irregulares. Ela sentia a respiração dele em seus lábios, enquanto mantinha os olhos cerrados

— Diga-me... Diga-me que não sentiu nada com esse beijo. - Ele disse, sua voz era baixa e rouca, fixando os seus olhos azuis sobre ela.

— Naruto ... - sussurrou baixinho, finalmente abrindo os olhos e olhando para ele.

— Me peça para ir embora e eu irei. Nunca mais voltarei a te perturbar. – O loiro continuou, podia sentir ansiedade em sua voz, mesmo apesar da sua posição pacífica.

Uma angústia encheu seu coração e lhe doía pensar em não voltar a vê-lo novamente. Até essa altura, não estava ciente da felicidade que sentiu quando o viu lá, em pé na sua frente, ou o fato de que há muito desejava que fosse ele que dormia ao seu lado e não Sasuke.

Como ela tinha sentido falta do som de sua voz e seus olhos gentis, tinha tentado encontrar em Sasuke uma pitada de sua atitude. Foi então percebeu que o amava, que sempre o amou, e só se deixou deslumbrar pelo porte e atitude narcisista de seu esposo, deixando de lado o que realmente importava

- Não, eu não quero que você vá. - Sakura disse com determinação, causando um grande sorriso no loiro que parecia satisfeito — Mas... – a rosada hesitou por um momento.

— Sasuke... - Naruto disse como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, ela balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Eu... devo resolver as coisas com ele. - A garota falou envergonhada e desviando o olhar, Naruto sorriu suavemente e trouxe-a delicadamente pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar novamente para ele.

— Esperarei o tempo que você precisar - Lhe disse e depois deu um beijo no canto dos lábios, obtendo um sorriso de Sakura, um brilho foi estabelecido em seus belos olhos jade antes apagados.

Eles se beijaram novamente, mas desta vez mostrando o profundo amor que sentiam um pelo outro, recentemente descoberto por Sakura , que havia se recusado a reconhecer tempo atrás, mas agora não havia dúvidas. O amava. E ela não estava disposta a perdê-lo novamente, não por orgulho ou ilusão, daria um fim ao seu casamento falso de uma vez por todas.

Era quase meia noite quando eles se separaram, mas não antes de prometer que se veriam novamente, mas desta vez, para começar uma vida juntos. Naruto observava enquanto Sakura acelerava em seu carro, seus olhos azuis, de repente, mudaram para uma estranha cor vermellha

Tinha esperado muito tempo por ela... Não iria perdê-la, não nesta vida.

* * *

><p><em>Fim.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gostaram? Eu adoguei! Esse fim meio macabrinho me deu arrepios na espinha, mas eu amei mesmo. <em>

_Espero a opinião de vocês, só posso saber que gostaram se me mandarem reviews ok? E antes que esqueça: _

_**Feliz Natal e Feliz ano novo! Atrasados... ¬.¬ **_

_Espero que gostem desse one, foi a primeira tradução do ano! -palmas-_

_Eu pretendia postar no natal... Mas me atrasei para caramba né? Hehehe -sorriso amarelo- _

_Mas eu postei, não é? Isso que importa. _

_Beijos e Até logo, _

_Mama King_

_Obs: _**Eu quero meus parabéns, já que meu niver foi dia 1 de janeiro. ^^ Sem pressão. **__


End file.
